


Command Performance

by Orithain



Series: Performances [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: An encounter on a train.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1998.

"Idiot! You are terminally stupid!" Mulder grumbled to himself, glaring around the empty train compartment. "Just because someone tells you that you might learn something is no reason to jump on a departing train without telling anyone where you're going! If they told you the truth was at the bottom of the ocean, would you dive off a ship too?" He completely ignored the fact that he was arguing with himself and somehow losing.

Mulder threw himself down in the corner of one of the seats in the sleeper car, muttering. "Green, every damn thing's green. Too green. Green curtains. Green cushions. Green leaves outside. Green grass. Pretty green eyes surrounded by- What am I saying! That rat bastard must have drugged me again!"

"Fascinating as this is, Mulder," a voice drawled from the now-open doorway to the compartment, "I would like to point out that I haven't been anywhere near you for months. You aren't under the influence of anything but your own mind."

"Krycek! You sonuvabitch!"

Before Mulder could launch his usual rant, Krycek waved the gun and silencer at him, reminding him that he was at something of a disadvantage. "Let's save some time here, Mulder. Let's pretend that you've already accused me of killing your father and Scully's sister and pretty much everything else bad that's happened since the Black Plague, I've denied it, you called me a liar and threatened to kill me, I laughed at you, you hit me, I took it. Been there, done that. Let's try something new, hmm?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Mulder snarled, only half his attention on the conversation. It was true; every time he attacked Krycek, the other man, a professional killer, didn't fight back. Interesting.

"Oh, I thought we might discuss who the hell you've pissed off this time to lose your protection in the Consortium!"

"What protection?"

"Come on, _Fox_ , even an idiot could figure out that you'd be long dead if someone didn't want you alive. But I was sent here today to kill you."

"So why haven't you?"

Something that looked suspiciously like hurt flashed across Krycek's face so quickly Mulder almost missed it. "Because you have those old bastards chasing their tails half the time. You're more useful to me alive."

"It is unfortunate the same cannot be said for you, Aleksei Krycek."

Both men stared at the shapeshifter standing in the open doorway behind Krycek.

"Fuck! They set me up! They intend to get rid of _both_ of us!" Krycek snarled.

"Correct. Agent Mulder has interfered with too many of their plans, and you are uncontrollable. Both of you must be removed."

Both men were thinking frantically, but there was no way to get near the alien's vulnerable spot. Neither of them could see any way to avoid certain death.

"However," the alien regained their full attention, "their interests are not necessarily mine."

"Oh?" Mulder questioned.

"I find it expedient to learn more about your species, but that is only possible through observation. I have found your species to be obsessed by the act of procreation, even when it is not for that purpose. I wish to understand. If you demonstrate this for me, I will allow you to leave unharmed afterward when this train reaches its destination."

"You want me...him...us...NO!" Mulder sputtered.

"Death before dishonor, Mulder?" Krycek muttered sarcastically.

"Fuck you!"

"That _is_ the general idea."

Mulder glared wordlessly. "So my options are being killed or being fucked by Krycek? Talk about a no-win situation!" Again what looked like a quick flash of hurt passed over Krycek's face.

"Decide."

Both men looked over at the alien who still held a gun steadily pointed at them. Mulder sighed in defeat, nodding his acceptance of the shapeshifter's terms. Krycek pulled some condoms and lube out of his jacket pocket.

"No."

Even Krycek looked startled. "It's necessary between two men."

"The lubricant is permissible, but not the prophylactic. I wish to see the natural experience."

"Now hold on," Mulder backed away again.

Krycek stared at him for a long moment before saying quietly, "It's okay, Mulder, I'm clean." For some reason Mulder believed him and relaxed slightly.

"All right, Krycek-"

" _Alex_ dammit! My name is Alex! I think you can use it when we're about to fuck!"

Mulder started, surprised by Krycek's - Alex's - vehemence. "Okay, _Alex_ , how do we do this?"

"Just sit back down, and follow my lead for now." Alex settled on the edge of the seat beside Mulder at a slight angle to make it easier for him to kiss the older man. He settled his lips gently over Mulder's, not moving at first, letting the other man grow accustomed to the sensation. Then he parted his lips slightly, letting the tip of his tongue trace the line between Mulder's lips until he opened his mouth. Alex slid his tongue inside slowly, not wanting to startle Mulder. He probed forward gently until his tongue brushed Mulder's, and he felt Mulder return the caress. Alex turned more fully into Mulder then, deepening the kiss as much as he could, tasting every inch of the other man's mouth as he'd dreamed of doing for so long.

He took a chance and ran his hands over Mulder's chest, stopping in surprise when he reached the already hardened nipples. It seemed Mulder was not as indifferent to him as he'd like to believe. Alex unfastened Mulder's shirt, sliding his hands inside to caress the heated flesh of his chest, while he drew his mouth along Mulder's jaw to his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. Mulder moaned faintly, arching up into Alex's touch. Alex continued his explorations, drawing his tongue the length of Mulder's throat, then blowing it dry before catching it between his teeth. Mulder whimpered and arched his head back, baring his throat to Alex's ministrations.

Alex suckled at the damp skin for several minutes, putting his mark on the older man. Mulder wouldn't be able to pretend that nothing had happened when he'd see Alex's mark every time he looked in a mirror for days. Eventually, Alex moved on, turning his attention to Mulder's chest as he pushed the shirt off his shoulders. The position was growing awkward, so Alex slipped to his knees between Mulder's thighs. He noticed absently that Mulder made room for him without protest.

Mulder stared at the green-eyed demon feasting on him, or so it seemed to him. When did the universe tilt sideways, turning his worst enemy into his lover? Mulder wasn't sure, but he knew he liked the change. He watched as Alex released him long enough to pull his own T-shirt off before leaning back in. Mulder shuddered at the feel of hot, naked flesh against his own and shocked himself with the urgency of his desire to feel more of Krycek.

Alex looked up, meeting Mulder's eyes as he unfastened the older man's belt and pants. He could see Mulder's eyes growing greener as they became glazed with passion. "Lift up for me, Fox. Help me," he whispered.

Mulder whimpered at the words, but he did as Alex asked. He raised his hips so the younger man could slide his pants down. Alex shifted backward slightly just long enough to pull Mulder's sneakers and socks off, rapidly followed by his jeans and briefs. As soon as Mulder was naked, Alex moved back between his thighs, staring into Mulder's eyes again as he slowly lowered his head to take the tip of the older man's erection between his lips.

A long groan escaped Mulder, and he stared as Alex gradually engulfed him in his warm, wet mouth. The sight and feeling was driving him close to the brink. Alex's head bobbed up and down in his lap, and he could feel his tongue swirling along his length, tracing the vein along the underside of his cock. It felt incredibly good. He looked down and met Alex's eyes as the younger man watched the pleasure overcome him. Alex cupped Mulder's balls, stroking them to hear Mulder cry out his name.

"God! Alex, yes, oh god, yeah...just like that...ooohhh, don't stop! Please...don't stop!" Mulder bit down on that luscious lower lip, throwing his head back against the seat cushion. His hips arched up involuntarily, seeking to plunge further inside the warm wetness, but Alex held him down. With a last lick, he pulled away from Mulder.

"Whaat?" Mulder moaned, staring at him in disbelief.

"Shh," Alex soothed. "It's okay, I'm not going far." He pushed himself to his feet so he could remove his own jeans.

"Please, Alex! I need..." 

"What, Fox, what do you need?"

Mulder groaned pitifully. "I need...I need...you! Please!"

"Shh, love, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." Alex straddled Fox's legs, sitting on his lap to kiss him while their straining erections pressed together. Alex reached down with one hand to grasp both cocks, pumping them together in his fist.

"God, Alex! Oh, god, that's so good!" Mulder was writhing beneath Krycek's touch, not caring anymore who was giving him this pleasure. Actually, that wasn't true. Mulder finally admitted, if only to himself, that he'd wanted Alex since they had been partners. No one else _could_ make him feel this good.

"Wait, Fox, not yet," Alex whispered. Mulder looked at him as if he were insane.

"Not like this. I want you to come deep inside me. Wouldn't you like that?"

The thought almost made Mulder come. "How?"

"Wait a second." Alex picked up the tube of lubricant he'd dropped on the seat earlier, squeezing some onto his fingers. He proceeded to stroke it onto Fox's cock, being careful not to push the other man into coming. When Mulder was slicked and ready, Alex squeezed out some more lube and started to prepare himself. Mulder watched with heavy lidded eyes as Alex pushed one finger after another inside himself, stretching the muscle for Fox. When Alex started to writhe with pleasure at his own touch, Mulder reached over to hold him still. Alex smiled.

"What now?" Mulder demanded, his hands moving frantically along Alex's back and legs.

"Slide forward to the edge of the seat, love. Yes, that's it. Now hold still for a moment." Alex braced himself with his knees on the seat while he reached behind to get a firm grasp on Mulder's cock. He lifted up slightly and sank back down on his lover's erection, slowly gliding down until his ass was nestled against Mulder. He held still for a long moment, accustoming himself to the sensation, before sliding up again and dropping back down. He repeated the motion, feeling Mulder catch his rhythm and start to pump into him. He cried out in pleasure when a shift raked Mulder's cock across his prostate, arching to an impossible angle.

Mulder caressed Alex's body frantically, desperate to touch any part of him he could reach. He pinched the hard nipples, drawing a gasp from the younger man, leaving one hand to play with them while the other moved down to Alex's dripping cock. He pumped it in time with his strokes inside Alex's body, determined to drive the other man as mad as he was making him. They both began to move faster and faster, slamming their bodies together until they came at the same instant, crying each other's name.

Alex slumped forward over Mulder, gasping for air. He felt Mulder's hands stroke gently over his back in amazement, but he was afraid to look into the other man's face.

"It was sufficient. You may live."

Both men jumped in surprise, having completely forgotten the presence of the alien. Their eyes flew open in time to see him walk out of the compartment, closing the door behind him.

Alex felt Mulder slip out of him, and he pushed up off Mulder's lap, still not meeting the other man's eyes. He pulled on his clothes and turned to leave in silence.

"This can't change anything, Alex."

"I know." Alex left without ever turning around, not wanting Mulder to see the tears in his eyes.

After Krycek left, Mulder whispered, "It can't matter that I love you."


End file.
